Devices can access email inboxes to retrieve delivered messages. A user of these devices can wish to be notified when a new message is delivered to an inbox the device is accessing. The device can require near real-time feedback as to whether a message has been delivered to the inbox.
The device can execute an application that continually monitors the email inbox to determine when a message is delivered. However, this requires the device to run the application as an active or background process. Some device operating systems can restrict or control when an application is executed as an active or background process in order to optimize battery consumption or to otherwise enhance device performance. In these instances, if the device is not actively running the application, the application will not monitor the inbox accessed by the device. This prevents the device from presenting notifications to a user of the device that an inbox has received a new message.